Pasión bajo el atardecer
by bortnarnia
Summary: Trata sobre la romantica historia de Peter, el mayor de los hermanos Pevencie, y su sorpresiva llegada a Narinia, más bien, a una isla pertneciente al país. Leela, no te arrepntiras.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer capitulo de mi primera historia de todo… espero que les gustee…

"**Pasión bajo el atardecer"**

Las vacaciones habían empezado, y Petter, tenía planeado pasar todo el verano en la casa del lago de su amigo Harold y su familia en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Yorkshire.

Petter, todo está listo – Dijo su madre – Solo falta esperar las 4 para que lleguen los Stuart, y nos dejes aquí durante 8 semanas (N/A que exageraaa! XD jaaj ).

Fue entonces cuando Petter subió a su habitación y noto que había un agujero en el techo, se preguntó que podría ser, pensó en ratones, termitas, Etc…

Fue entonces cuando sintió que el agujero lo empezaba a absorber, era demasiado extraño para ser algo común, era Narnia!!

Al llegar allá, notó que el lugar donde estaba no era exactamente Narnia, era Felimath, una de las islas solitarias que pertenecían a Narnia, donde estaba el pueblo, notó que estaba en el puerto, con nada más y nada menos que Caspián, el rey, a su lado, un muchacho alto, rubio, sus ojos, como dos rubíes azules, fue entonces cuando el le dijo:

Petter, tanto tiempo sin vernos, como has estado? – Petter dijo – Bién, pero… porque estoy aquí, que ha pasado?? – nada, solo que se celebrará el aniversario de Narnia y necesitamos a los sumos monarcas.

Petter paseó unas horas por el pueblo, cuando se detuvo frente a una chica, alta, de cabello rubio oscuro, con unos ojos tan celestes y hermosos q deslumbraban a cualquiera, de un cuerpo espectacular, delgadas y largas piernas, una cintura para que mejor, y la medida perfecta de senos ( N/A q espectacular!!!!!!!!!!!!!, jajaja ), fue entonces cuando se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo: Hola, soy nuevo en el pueblo, podrías por favor darme un pequeño "tour" al lugar ( NA que excusa! ) – Claro, yo soy Dania, Dania Bendorf, y estaré encantada de hacerlo¿como te llamas? – Soy Petter Pevencie, y agradezco mucho tu acto!.

Durante 2 horas pasearon por el pueblo, cuando ella lo invito a su casa, el aceptó de inmediato. Al llegar noto que era la casa más espectacular que jamás hubiese visto, grandes jardines, bien cuidados, fuentes de agua, todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar para una mansión de la epoca.

Esta es mi casa, te presentaré a todos (N/A parece que se tomaron mucha confianza! ) , el, que solo era un muchacho , un poco alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos café, se sintió casi como "menos".

Este es mi hermano mayor, Ronald, mi hermano menor, Dilan, y el bebé, José, sus padres, un importante empresario, y su madre, dueña de una tienda para bebés del pueblo.

Después de toda esa presentación, subieron a su habitación, fue entonces cuando empezaron a conversar, y de a poco, el intentó besarla, cuando ella…


	2. Chapter 2

El intento besarla, y ella..

Ella se corrió, fue entonces cuando el entendió que no debió hacer eso, y le dijo:

-No sabes como lo siento, entiendo que no quieras, por favor, perdóname!.

Fue entonces cuando ella noto la ternura de él, y decidió devolverle el beso.

Durante un buen rato los besos que se dieron, tan apasionados como en una película romántica, tan ardientes como el fuego mismo (N/A UUF!!!) y tan bellos como ella misma, los unieron de una manera especial, una manera única, la relación más hermosa que se hubiera visto entre una narniana y un inglés. Sus cuerpos se tocaban y abrazaban como nunca se había visto, fue algo tan hermoso, que hubiese conmovido a la misma bruja Blanca (la cual ya había muerto).

Después de ese maravilloso momento todo fue hermoso, salieron por la ciudad a caminar por los muelles, y a observar el hermoso atardecer, fue entonces cuando el moreno dijo: Si te ofendí antes, lo siento, es que eres tan hermosa,

que no me resistí y me deje llevar por la tentación – descuida, creo que eres muy tierno al poder admitir tus errores. Y lo beso, un beso tan lindo, el cual fue respondido, y así durante todo el atardecer, sentados en una banca frente al mar, un mar entre rojo por el sol y azul por la noche, la cual en un rato más estuvo tan estrellada como el universo mismo, el fue a dejarla a su casa y se marcho a el palacio de Caspián en la isla.

¡Parece que te ha ido muy bien!, exclamo el principe, (N/A es verdad!!), el hizo una mueca de felicidad y se marcho a su habitación, y lo único que hizo toda la noche, fue pensar en Dania, al igual que ella solo pensó en Petter.

Al siguiente día, ellos se juntaron después del almuerzo, y ella le enseño a sus amigos que se encontraban en el parque junto a ella.

Tobías Star, un muchacho de su edad, de estatura media, con el cabello rubio, con una tonalidad rojiza, ojos entre azules y verdes, bastante musculoso.

Su amiga, Dayana Blue, una muchacha mas o menos baja, de pelo color azabache, ojos pardo y facciones bellas.

Tobías, o Toby como prefería que lo llamasen, y Dayana, o Popo, como le decían (N/A no voy a decir porquee!) como prefería ella, siempre habían sentido una enorme atracción el uno por el otro, pero nunca lo habían podido admitir, de echo en ese momento Toby estaba tratando de olvidarla, y por eso hacía como que la odiaba para así no pesando en ella.

Star, Popo, este es Petter, no entendí muy bien de donde venía, pero no es importante.

Hola Pett, yo soy toby, espero que trates a Dania como a una dama – No te preocupes, ella es la flor más hermosa del ramo! (N/A que matadorr), estará bien a mi lado.

Durante varias horas los 4 pasearon por el pueblo, todo el tiempo, mientras Petter y Dania iban tomados de la mano, atrás, Toby miraba a Popo con deseo, sin que ella de diera cuenta.

Pet y Dani (apodo para Dania) habían ido a comprar unos algodones de azúcar, y los otros dos habían quedado solos, fue ahí cuando Toby trato de disculparse con Popo, pero ella no acepto, y se marcho del lugar.

Mientras Toby se devolvía hacia su casa, se dio cuenta que era estúpido que odiase a Popo por esa razon, así que decidió dirigirse hacia la casa de elle, fue entonces cuando se apareció en el umbral de su puerta y le dijo…


	3. Chapter 3

El se apareció en el umbral de su puerta y le dijo..

Yo… trato de seguir, pero una gruesa lágrima llena de sentimientos broto de su ojo izquierdo y rodó por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando ella entendió cuales eran sus intenciones, la más sincera de las disculpas, bajó las escaleras que los separaban, y le dio el más sincero y puro beso que jamás nadie haya dado, un verdadero beso de amor. Fue ahí cuando el entendió que el odio jamás fue la forma de llegar a ella, que era su verdadera intención, y comprendió que si solo hubiese expresado sus sentimientos antes, todo hubiera sido mejor.

Ella le dijo que siempre lo había amado y nunca se lo había dicho,- el miedo de que tu no sintieses lo mismo era mayor que el deseo de estar junto a ti, pero ahora ya se lo felices que podemos ser-Eso fue los que ella le dijo después del apasionado beso.

Los días siguientes a esos fueron maravillosos, todo el día las dos parejas paseando y paseando por todas partes, como locos de la mano, cuando en una fuente al centro de la ciudad se encontraron con dos viejos amigos de Dani, Popo y Toby, ellos era Antonella Chas, una chica de estatura mediana, pelo color negro, y ojos cafe, le decían Anto, y Barth Abrams, un chico alto, de cabello castaño, ojos marrón y un poquito pasado de peso, un amigo de Popo y Anto desde que ellas eran bebés.

Este es Pet – dijo Dani – Un gusto en conocerlos – dijo pet con una expresión de curiosidad en le rostro.

Barth y Pet salieron a caminar un tiempo, cuando, pasando frente a una tienda de ropa, Barth vio a una chica, con la que quedo encantado, Alta, un poco pálida, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes. Hizo como que su reloj caía para parar cerca de ella, aprovecho y le pregunto si trabajaba ahí, y a partir de eso ellos dos conversaron un buen rato, parece que la química actuó rápidamente, ella, Michelle Topaz, hija del gobernador de la ciudad, ella y Barth, al poco tiempo de conocerse, tuvieron una cita en una fuente de sodas, y al poco tiempo, ya se estaban besando.

Pasó un tiempo, y, mientras todos creían que nada podía ser mejor, Pet se marcha hacia la conmemoración del aniversario de Narnia, (N/A recuerdan que Pet había llegado a Narnia por esta razon?) que sería efectuado en el antiguo castillo de Cair Paravel, donde entre otros personajes importantes estaba el gran león, nada más que Aslán, el creador de todos los reinos.

Fue una conmemoración maravillosa, muy elegante, con mucha comida y todas las típicas cosas que hay en un buffet narniano.

Este gran evento duro solo dos días, y después de eso Pet pudo volver a la isla.

Allí, seguían todos, solo que, al parecer, Popo había encontrado una pareja, Ithan, un joven alto, moreno, de pelo castaño oscuro, y unos profundos ojos marrones, con el cual todo había empezado el mismo día que Pet se fue, Ithan y Popo se conocían desde hace ya un año, en un festival que había habido en el pueblo.

Ese día en la noche, Pet y Dani, salieron a comer los dos solos a un exclusivo restaurant del muelle del pueblo, fue una noche inolvidable, sobre todo porque después de la comida, ambos fueron a casa de ella y en su pieza, sobre la gran cama de Dani, se besaron de forma furiosa, casi eran mordidas lo que se daban,

Tócame! Tócame- decía (N/A o gemía??) ella- el solo seguía besándola cada vez con más fuerza, fue ahí, cuando de a poco, Pet le empezó a levantar la falda a dani, ella le desabotonaba la camisa, dejando descubierto su musculoso pecho, fue entonces cuando de a poco los dos se fueron desnudando cada vez más, hasta quedar la ropa tirada por cualquier rincón de la habitación. Ellos dos solo seguían en lo suyo en la cama, cada vez con más fuerza, hacía que Dani gimiese cada vez más, cada vez más fuerte, con una excitación inmensa, mientras él solo se ocupaba en entregar cada vez más placer, en besarla de los pies a la cabeza, y ella sentía el máximo placer, llegando al orgasmo estaba cuando…


End file.
